User talk:Shran/2009 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here, here and here. Eavesdropping Hey, can you eavesdrop in irc for a bit? have a quick question for you. — Morder 07:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Crap, I forgot all about this. Remind me tomorrow if you don't hear from me. Thanks :) — Morder 10:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Ready when you are. :) — Morder 07:03, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously Do you really think that low of me? If I was still pursuing removing Alan as an administrator, I would not have waited until we had a clear demonstration of another admin grossly abusing their authority to come up with a policy. I'd have done this months ago, and used it quickly. Shouldn't that tell you something? That I have not been continually, single mindedly pursuing an old vendetta? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm a cynic, I think low of everybody. :) Nah, it's just that, with all your collecting of evidence and listing of Alan's past "indiscretions," I was just curious as to whether you had some desire to use this proposal to see if you could get Alan de-admined. After all, by your own admittance, you don't like Alan. And you are the one who keeps bringing up the vendetta, referencing things Alan did a year ago or even three years ago. If I had a problem with an administrator and thought he violated a policy here and there, I would probably want him de-sysyoped, too. I just don't see where Alan did anything to deserve that. Unlike any of Alan's past actions, however, Defiant's actions were a clear abuse of admin rights which allowed the door to a de-adminship to be opened. I'm not saying Defiant should be de-admined either – after all, his block was pointless since Alan can just unblock himself (as can any admin) – but it certainly allowed for the re-opening of a de-sysoping proposal and a possibly the opportunity to bring some of Alan's perceived indiscretions back to light. I wasn't saying this was definitely the case with you, I just wanted to be sure. I said at the start of this reply that I was a cynic; that was not a joke, for the most part. We're all human; we all have our grudges, our personal vendettas. I have them, you have them, Alan has them, everyone has them. Many times, these grudges have been brought to this site. I just wanted to make absolutely sure this was not one of those times. --From Andoria with Love 01:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, but not only was your wording not one of curiosity, but unlike your claim here of "not saying this was definitely the case," your exact wording on the forum leaves no ambiguity. I quote, :"if this proposal goes through, '''I'm sure you will go after Alan' and Defiant may follow suit''" http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Forum:Removal_from_adminship&diff=988528&oldid=988523 That is not ambiguous, that is not curiosity, that is not saying "this isn't definitely the case." Your only ambiguity was on Defiant's actions, you stated that you were "sure" as to what I would do. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed! Poor choice of wording, on my part, eh? Yeah, I was definitely in "tackle mode" there. Hey, I said I was a cynic. Anyway, I didn't mean to make it sound quite so definite, but as I said, I wanted to be sure, and I got pretty much the reaction I was expecting. I just hope you mean it, mate. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Very poor. In more ways than just the wording. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Of Spock and Uhura Though I heartily enjoyed the film, I do have a number of pet peeves about it. This is one. Blog after blog, folks are saying how they approve. Saldana and Nimoy have also voiced their approval, saying how good they are for each other. The only thing is: it makes no sense. Vulcans do not have boyfriends/girlfriends. As I understand it, upon entering his first pon farr, a Vulcan man takes a mate for life. No shopping around, no casual sex, no going steady, no string of relationships. It's either unattached or married. Therefore, to me, the relationship makes no sense. They would not be going steady like two humans. What do you think? :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 01:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, quite simply this is not the same Spock that we all know. Alt Spock had a different childhood than his alter-ego and therefore treated his Vulcan heritage differently. Fits perfectly with this new movie...— Morder 01:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::In addition, Spock is half human, and in multiple instances in TOS showed that he could pursue romantic relationships or feelings outside of pon far. Leila Kalomi, Zarabeth, maybe even Droxine. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. OK. Didn't know about them. From reading the articles though, in all these instances, he was under the influence of some outside force. But, as you say, they do show he can have relationships outside pon farr. Therefore in the A.R., he could indeed be depicted as doing so. Still kinda looks weird though. Brave new ST world! :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 01:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::For the record, Alt Spock's childhood likely wasn't any different from his childhood in the prime reality. While everything in the movie is still set within an alternate reality, and should therefore be kept separate from the events of the prime reality, things probably didn't change for Spock until after he entered Starfleet Academy. After all, he was supposed to have started serving aboard the Enterprise under Pike in the early 2250s, but didn't start until 2258. So there's probably no difference between prime Spock's life and alt Spock's life until he entered the Academy. As for Spock and Uhura's relationship, it did seem a bit awkward to me, but, as Cobra pointed out, he is half-human. Also, you can tell in the movie that Spock seemed to have some reservations about Uhura getting intimate with him; at least, I could tell that. This changed after Sarek told him that it might be best for him not to try to control his feelings, so the next time we see Spock and Uhura together, he's really into it. The fact that he didn't think he would be back probably played a part in it. I will end by saying one more thing: how do we know Spock hadn't already undergone pon farr with Uhura and taken her as his mate? Huh? Huh? Yeah. Something to think about. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Shran your last comment is TOO intriguing...my mind will now explode from such a concept ;) --Italianajt 14:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I would also like to note, r.e. the transporter room scene, that it is very inappropriate for senior officers to be carrying on in that manner in public...:) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::RE: Crimsondawn -- Since Spock had already marooned Kirk on Delta Vega, an act which violated regulations, kissing on a transporter didn't seem all that bad to me. :) As I already said, though, he was quite emotional at the time – he was out to get revenge against Nero, and there was a chance he wouldn't be coming back. As such, I doubt he cared about what was appropriate at the time. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Re: Wikipedia Thanks for helping me understand, I wasn't sure if there is any relationship between MA and Wikipedia. I know we can't just copy word for word from there, so I was confused and didn't understand what you meant exactly. Thanks for your help, I'm trying to figure things out around here so I can be a better contributor. DhaliaUnsung 21:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem, glad I could help! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Alternate Enterprise's Warp System Questions You know a lot more about this than me. I understand that these are newly designed ships in an alternate reality. OK. But: *How come the engine room looks like a 20th century manufacturing plant with piping and girders (complete with rivets!)? *Where the judgment is the warp core?? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't have an in-universe explanation for you. The real world reasons for using the Van Nuys Budweiser plant as engineering are A.) J.J. wanted to show that Star Trek's future was closer than we could imagine by combining present day technological aspects with "futuristic" technology, and B.) filming at a large, industrial location was cheaper than building a large, futuristic set. One of the main reasons the film only cost around $142 million to produce was J.J.'s determination to use real locations as opposed to building sets or using greenscreen/bluescreen effects. As for the warp core, it was comprised of the matter/anti-matter chambers which were ejected at the end of the film. --From Andoria with Love 21:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) A Budweiser plant? Then I'm suprised Uhura didn't order a Budweiser at the club. More product placement... :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 05:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :She did. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Nero's Wife I see you reverted my edit of "a wife" in Nero's sidebar to "unnamed wife" back to "a wife", giving the reason as: "Not unnamed in-universe". Did I miss something? In two viewings I heard no name. The only name she was given, Mandana, comes from Countdown, an' yuh know dat ain't canon. I just thought "Unnamed wife" sounds better than "A wife". – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 05:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Because in-universe she has a name. Unnamed articles are only for the real world such as credits or actor listing. — Morder 05:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Alright. Now I'm confused. You say she has a name in-universe. What name?? As I said, the only name I know is non-canon. Secondly, you say that Unnamed articles are only for the real world such as credits or actor listing. Yet I see in-universe articles such as Unnamed Romulans (24th century), which lists Nero's wife. Yuh confusin' meh head, boy! :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 05:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Morder, "in-universe" everyone has a name, every Klingon guard, every member of the Cardassian militia, every barfly at Quark's. We still put them on the unnamed pages, and we don't put realworld templates on them. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Duh, I know everyone has a name. My point is that the qualifier as an "unnamed wife" doesn't fit in the article unless it's a background note - which is where everyone is credited as "unnamed". We don't usually put "unnamed" anything in the actual article only in bg notes or in episode pages or they're given in-universe descriptive names - like horned alien — Morder 05:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Except for the Female Changeling she was never named... :) — Morder 05:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::And also Borg Queen. :) --Defiant 10:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Heh, poor Shran's talk page. Yeah...probably good not to name some of them...adds to their character, I suppose though they always called her, The Founder, or something similar. — Morder 10:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Crimsondawn: Although Nero's wife's name was not stated in the movie, articles are written from an in-universe perspective, and within the ''Star Trek universe'', Nero's wife had a name. We, as the audience, just never learned it, but she did have a name. We therefore cannot call her "unnamed" within the article. Yes, we have pages on "unnamed such-and-such" which is the exception to our in-universe rule, but the entirety of Nero's page should be consistent with the "in-universe" rule. --From Andoria with Love 12:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh/ Now I get it. Thanks. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 01:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) "Star Trek films" protection Hey Shran. Why did you protect Star Trek films? There hasn't been any current vandalism on it, the last edit was 12hrs ago... can you add a reason or unprotect the page? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I sensed an edit war brewing; an anon kept adding unneeded and incorrect inflation numbers after I removed them, so I protected the page until it could all be discussed. This was last night sometime. There is a discussion going on at Talk:Star Trek films#Inflation numbers, but the anon either does not know about it or is unwilling to participate. --From Andoria with Love 19:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Merge You should merge the histories of the casualties that Archduk has created as he's moving large amounts of text with a large history... :) — Morder 23:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, the Starfleet casualties list is awfully long as it is. Might be a good idea to split them up. --From Andoria with Love 23:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well, yeah, but the new page Mirror universe casualties doesn't maintain the history of the edits to Starfleet casualties. I am talking about keeping separate pages, of course :) — Morder 23:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I'll see what I can do. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Silly man... :) — Morder 23:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I think it's fine. Archduk is the one who created the Mirror Universe casualty list anyway (in the Starfleet casualties page), he just moved it to another page. Merging would require deleting/restoring/moving individual edits, which is a bit time-consuming, and I don't think it's really necessary, so... I'm gonna leave it be. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I wasn't aware he's the only supplier of information for the Mirror casualties...such dedication... :) — Morder 23:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Duros/Duross redirects I don't see how the random web user (such as myself) is supposed to guess the correct spelling of some of these names who are just trying to locate backstory while watching TiVo. What's the harm? -- Data nit In regards to this edit, how was that contraction example different than the others already there? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Yah, Morder pointed that out to me. I read the edit and neglected to check the section it was added in. --From Andoria with Love 06:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I say we do away with the list all together. While pointing out the contraction thing might be alright, what is the need of listing every instance he uses them? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Really. Though we tend to classify it as a "continuity error" it still screams nitpick. — Morder 06:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) JJ Abrams Interview Prizes!! *Hi Shran...So it took eons, but I've finally received the prizes for our JJ Abrams interview from Paramount!! The person who set it up from their end had been on vacation for the last month, which made it a bit of a challenge. BUT...I was able to get two (2) large Star Trek posters signed by JJ and the cast of the movie (these are super sweet!) and two (2) Star Trek USB cards! I also have a bunch of official Star Trek Movie trading cards that we could offer up to 3 runners up. So, out of the 20 people that had their questions submitted, we should run a drawing awarding 2 grand prize winners (posters), 2 second prize winners (USB), and 3 runners up (trading cards). I'd be more than happy to pick the winners at random. Let me know how you guys would like to execute this. Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 23:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *Hi Shran! So, we randomly picked 7 winners from the original twenty question submitters and here they are: *First Place (Signed posters) #JerryJoe216 #Bp *Second Tier Prize (USB Card) #Henshin86 #Cid Highwind *Third Tier Prize (Trading Cards) #Tim-Thomason #Joshg #Zidel333 I'm notifying the winners on their Talk Pages. If one of the winners does not claim his prize in the next 5 days, the names on the list will get bumped up and a new third tier prize winner will be picked. Thanks again for all your help on this. The event wouldn't have had any legs without your cooperation and support. Feel free to contact me for any reason. Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 20:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :It was our pleasure! Thanks, Karim. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) James T. Kirk (Alternate Reality) [Media:Example.ogg on the James T. Kirk Page in the captain of the uss enterprise box it says "Little did he know that Spock Prime observed from above (in a similar fashion to Kirk's father in the prime timeline) before leaving for a Vulcan colony." care to elaborate? (UTC)John SheppardJohn Sheppard 10:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Star Trek XI DVD release Any information on when? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 17:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's October 5th or 6th. — Morder 20:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::There's no exact release date, but studio sources have told TrekMovie.com and TVShowsOnDVD to expect it in late October, possibly October 27th. --From Andoria with Love 22:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :You LIE! :) I'll have to find it but I read a story yesterday about the release date on the 5th... — Morder 22:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::The 5th is a Monday. DVDs are released on Tuesdays. ;) October 6th was actually my own guess as to when the DVD would come out, but then this happened. :-P --From Andoria with Love 23:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :You still lie...actually I found what it was I was looking for and the release date stated there was oct 1st...which I seriously doubt :) — Morder (talk) 23:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::As do I. ;) It's most likely to be released on October 27th, though I'm hoping for an earlier release. --From Andoria with Love 23:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Merge Hey, could you check my merge I did recently regarding Battle of Rura Penthe and Rura Penthe? Thanks :) — Morder (talk) 02:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I was watching. :-D You did it perfectly from what I can tell. Good job. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I always feel like...somebody's watching me...heh thanks. :) — Morder (talk) 02:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Image Copyright Issue I'm putting a notice on the discussion page of each image uploaded by Eyes Only belonging to Ron Douglas from http://home.pacbell.net/rad-cnd/ stating that permission was granted to use the image. Since this was not done, one of the images has appeared on the Possible Copyright Infringements page. Good thing I stumbled upon it, lest it and every other of the images get deleted and MA loses a major resource. As Eyes Only has said, Mr. Douglas likes MA and likes the use of his images here, as it is non-profit and permission was asked FIRST. The Susie Stillwell fiasco that happened a few years ago (Eyes Only told me about that) comes to mind. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 14:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty then. :) --From Andoria with Love 14:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I have indicated the securement of permission to use the image on the copyvio discussion page. Can you remove the copyvio notice? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 14:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I've opposed the image's deletion, but I would wait wait another day or two before removing the template, make sure there are no further issues and people are satisfied. That okay? :) --From Andoria with Love 15:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. Thanks. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 15:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Michael Jackson Oh shit, I saw your post but sorta ignored it. I just saw it on the news and thought I'd tell you - then I remembered you posted just a bit ago...sucks he's dead...I would have liked to see him in concert. :( — Morder (talk) 23:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC)